


love confessions and glory

by vix_vivere



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gay disaster, Gaybies, Gratsu - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Natray - Freeform, Spontaneous Love Confessions, natsu and gray are both very pretty and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_vivere/pseuds/vix_vivere
Summary: ..Natsu had always known that Gray was at least a little bit strange, but this was fucking crazy."I think I might be in love with you." he said casually, as if he totally did not just drop a whole entire fucking bomb on Natsu's life. "So anyways, now that that's out of the way, what do you want from the pizza place?" (modern au!)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100
Collections: gratsuforthefairies





	1. part one - gray's confession

.

  
.

  
"So you wanted to tell me something?" Natsu asked as he walked through the door of the apartment he and Gray shared, ungraciously flopping on the couch.

  
Gray took a deep breath and stood in front of him. His stance was a little bit nervous? Gray definitely isn't the type to be nervous about things so openly. Natsu looked at him with worry.

  
"I like you."

  
Natsu looked at him with a confused expression, "Okay? I mean, I know. I like you too?"

  
"Hmm, let me rephrase that," he replied, brows furrowed in their usual irritation, "I think I might be in love with you." he said casually, as if he totally did not just drop a whole entire fucking bomb on Natsu's life.

  
Then he looked away with a small frown on his face, as if he was thinking about something. Natsu, however, waited for him to start laughing or say "just kidding" so that they could just go on with their night. Instead of doing any of the above, Gray just stood in that same position until he looked up at Natsu with his regular smirk. Then he chuckled and stretched his arms out behind his back, breathing deeply. And Natsu waited... but nope, Gray clearly wasn't kidding because instead of clarifying, he just fell onto the couch next to Natsu, one leg dangling off the side as he stared at the ceiling, "Damn, that felt good."

  
What? There was no way. Absolutely no way. This had to be a joke--

  
"So anyways, now that that's out of the way, what do you want from the pizza place?" Gray hopped to his feet and grabbed his phone from the coffee table, staring at it intently. He looked calm and unbothered, none of the things you should be feeling after randomly confessing your love for someone. Gray's eyes flickered up at his briefly, awaiting his pizza order.

  
Natsu just couldn't believe it. This guy was fucking insane! Crazy!

  
"Of course I want pizza dumbfuck!" Natsu scowled, confused on how to feel at the moment because Gray is clearly not addressing the fucking elephant in the room here what the fuck--

  
Gray rolled his eyes, "No need to get all fired up, flame brain. I was just making sure" Gray decided that for his new seat, he would sink into his spinny desk chair that somehow made its way into the living room. He chuckled as his attention went back to his phone again, while Natsu stared at him, utterly lost, watching as Gray spun around in his chair, the spinning powered from one of his legs placed on the ground. Natsu was unsure of what to do now, or if he was even supposed to do anything. Why had Gray said that? Why was he acting like it wasn't a big deal? And more importantly, why was it making him feel _weird and tingly inside?_

  
Natsu grunted, running a hand in through his hair. The gesture made Gray concerned. "Are you alright?" Gray asked, still spinning lightly.

  
_'Is he being serious right now?!'_

  
"Am I alright?" Natsu scoffed. "Gray, you said.. you just said.." he sputtered. 

  
Gray's eyes narrowed and he stopped spinning for a second as he faced Natsu, "I know what I said," he paused for a moment. "What about it?"

  
"Why would you say it like that?!" Natsu exclaimed.

  
Gray frowned in response, "You didn't like the way I said it? Well then, flame bitch, how did you want me to say it? A classic fuckass Juvia-style grand love confession--"

  
"What, _no,_ " Natsu said defiantly as Gray resumed his spinning, something of which was beginning to cause a headache for the poor confused pink head.

"I mean..like.. why did you.." His voice trailed off, unable to continue as Gray enjoyed spinning around in his chair. He would've laughed at how uncharacteristically childish Gray was acting if these were normal circumstances.

  
"Stop _that!"_ Natsu growled, sticking one of his legs out just in time to catch the spinning chair, Gray making a surprised noise at the sudden stop.

  
Gray grimaced and sunk down the chair, sighing as he gave his phone a few more taps before setting it down. He looked up at Natsu's intense stare with serious intent this time.

  
"It just had to come off my chest," Gray paused before solemnly continuing. "It's been bothering me for a while now. I genuinely don't expect you to understand, much less reciprocate the same feelings back. Honestly, you're reacting just as I thought you would." Gray let out a chuckle, seemingly oblivious to Natsu's scowl.

  
"Gray," Natsu called him by name. "you just said you were in love with me how else--"

  
Gray cut him off, "I said I _thought_ I was in love with you. I'm not sure yet. Big difference."

  
"Since when?" he couldn't help but ask, his natural curiosity getting the better of him.

  
The man in question paused in thought before shrugging, "Eh I dunno, probably since you went on that one trip a while ago."

  
"Oh."

  
"Yeah."

  
"Why tell me now?"

  
"Look, despite the fact that we fight all the time, you're still my best friend. I tell you a lot of things." Gray sighed. "It just felt weird, not telling you something so big and it felt like I was suffocating, you know? When things really bother me.. I usually.. tell you?" Gray squirmed at his rambling, the first real sign of discomfort during this whole thing.

  
"You're my best friend." He said with more confidence. "And you're not the type to abandon someone for something like this. This doesn't have to change anything..."

  
His words trailed away as Natsu shook his head slowly and Gray went pale. For the first time that evening, Gray looked afraid. Swallowing thickly he continued his original dialogue, "Right? We're still friends... right?"

  
_'I need some time to think about my feelings. I'm definitely not the best with this type of thing. We're still friends, of course, but I don't know how I feel..'_

  
Natsu leaned forward with a sigh so that he could grab the arms of Gray's chair and pull towards him so that it hit the edge of the couch. Gray watched, anxiously, hands twiddling in his lap as he fidgeted, biting his lower lip. Natsu, despite himself, felt a smile come upon his face at the nervous quirks as he caught Gray's hands in his and pulled the man into an embrace. 

  
"Of course we're still friends, stupid ice princess.." Natsu said, tightening his grip on Gray for a moment. "This doesn't change anything."  
Gray physically sagged in relief against him, bringing his arms to wrap around Natsu's neck. "You're the best." he mumbled against his shoulder.

  
"Duh." Natsu couldn't help but smirk as he ran his fingers across Gray's back. "That's why you looooove me!" Natsu teased against his temple.

Gray pushed off of him in shock, landing on the floor with an angry scowl on his face. "No I don't-"

"Hey, you can't do that! You _literally_ just told me so." Natsu laughed at Gray's angry expression, feeling the exact opposite of what he'd been feeling a minute ago. He supposed it was because almost nothing in the world compared to finding something that he can annoy Gray with. I mean, c'mon, can you really blame him?

Gray crossed his arms in response, "I said I _think-"_

"Gah whatever," he waved his hand in the air. "Semantics."

"Wow you actually know what that means?" Gray teased with a smirk and when Natsu glared, he beamed in triumph. "Looks like _someone_ actually might be paying attention in English.."

"Tch, like you're any better." Then, Natsu's eyes glittered with mischief. "I bet you spend the whole class looking at me because of how much you-"

Gray started throwing pillows at Natsu with all his might to stop him from continuing, " _Natsu!"_ he said, stomping a foot on the ground. "Is this gonna be a thing from now on? Don't make me regret telling you, you bastard!"

When Gray looked at him like that, Natsu just couldn't help but laugh. "Why you--"

And it started a brawl between them. Hits and punches and smiles exchanged between the two. Their friendship really was strong, wasn't it? Even if Natsu didn't really give Gray a clear answer, it wasn't going to come between them.

Then, the doorbell rang, "Pizza's here!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

Gray only watched with a smile on his face.

.

.

  



	2. part two - natsu's confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Natsu is a gay disaster and Gray is too pretty to confess to.

.

.

Natsu could swear that there was some invisible gay deity up in the sky because this was beginning to become far too much for him to handle.

Due to Gray's love confession (that had rocked Natsu's world), he had started noticing the little things about Gray and god, was he the most attractive man known to this earth. The way you can see his dark eyelashes lightly brush against his pale cheeks when you're up close to him and his _totally not hot_ little smirks when he pokes fun at people. And although he isn't much of a writer, Natsu's pretty sure he could write a novel just about Gray's muscles alone. He curses to himself in his thoughts, feeling the tips of his ears burn.

This was the beginning of his sickness. The sickness that would quickly reduce Natsu to conditions of spirit and body so wretched and desperate that he would surely have died of them or gone mad, if he had not found in the sickness itself, the remedy that was to cure him.

The remedy, Gray.

And this isn't even the worst part of it al. No. It's that Natsu realized that these feelings and thoughts are nowhere near _new_ in any way, shape or form. No. They had been there for quite some time. He had been in love with Gray this whole entire time and nobody had the human decency to tell him?!

Rude.

Dealing with feelings is definitely not Natsu's forte, but he truly felt that things could work between him and Gray. He wanted something more with him. They had always been close, this would just make them even closer. Natsu found himself wanting that. He wants to hold Gray, to kiss him, to hold his hand and to be annoyingly loving to him. The sudden realization of his true feelings towards Gray has left him feeling overwhelmed, but for once, he wants to face them.

Right.

Now, he has something he has to do.

* * *

Work had been going slower than usual due to everything on his mind, but eventually Natsu ended up at the door of the flat he shared with Gray. Opening the door had to be one of the most nerve-wracking things he'd ever done in his life, but he succeeded in his task and was soon in front of his roommate, who happened to be cooking some sort of meat on the stove for dinner. He stared at Gray, because now it seemed like every time Natsu looked at him, there was something new to find in his features.

Concentration hung around him like an expensive garment, shone in his eyes, kindled in every feature. He was like a wind-blown sprite, through the mellow sunshine and lazy shadows of a lovely August evening.

And just the way he moved, god, he moved like one of those bright beings pictured in the sunny walks in the garden, postcard perfect. 

So soft was his step, it failed to make even the slightest of sounds, and but for the magical thrill given from his touch, as other hidden beauties, he would have glided away unperceived---like a thought forgotten in the very back of your head. 

A strange sadness rested upon his features, like icy tears upon the roof of a house in December, asking for something unknown.

Lost in thought, Natsu didn't really notice just how long he was staring at Gray for, but his reverie was broken when Gray suddenly became startled and jumped back all of a sudden.

"Jesus, flame brain!" Gray shouted, embarrassed at his reaction. "How long have you been there?!"

"..I dunno know..?" Natsu answered dumbly.

"Don't just stand behind people while they're cooking, idiot!" Gray crossed his arms.

"But I have an answer!" Natsu shouted out dumbly.

"An answer for what? I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

But Natsu stayed silent. Rehearsing this in this head had made this confession thing seem so easy, but now in the moment, it just wasn't so. He couldn't get the right words out, couldn't voice what he was thinking. This is so unlike him! Natsu doesn't know how to handle it.

Bringing one of his hands from where they were crossed under his chest, Gray cups Natsu's cheek with his cold hand, thumb brushing just under his eyes. Natsu's face flushes a deep red in response as he racks his mind to, in some way, focus on the task at hand. But his body wouldn't listen to him.

Natsu closed his eyes and the warmth sank into his head, bringing an immediate sense of life. Reality came through the violent breathing, and with a sort of nostalgic remorse. He felt as though he was waiting tranquilly for some undefined revenge.

Gray was way more nervous than he let on. This wasn't the first time he had touched Natsu, most definitely not, but it was the first time he'd touched him like _this._ He found that he was fire-hot beneath his hand and the smooth muscles of his face were pulled incredibly taut. And when the blush decorating Natsu's cheeks somehow got darker, he just about jumped him right there.

"So.. yeah! As I was saying I guess.." Natsu trailed on again with nervous laughter. "I have an answer!"

"For what?" Gray tilted his head to the side in question.

"I love you!" Natsu half-shouted. He didn't mean to say it like that, it just sort of _came out that way._ When Natsu looked back on it later, he supposed that his love confession really wasn't any better than Gray's.

"Really?" Gray visibly sagged in relief. "I was beginning to think you didn't and that this was never going to come up again-"

"Can I kiss you?" Natsu interrupted, face red and embarrassed and he feels like an inferno because _Gray's hand is still on his cheek._

Gray smirked, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Oh shut up-" And when chapped lips sloppily met for the first time, they were happy.

And in one sense, they were kind of like a marble cake. Two different colored batters swirled together and baked until done. And when the cake is sliced, every piece is different, with designs going in every direction. No distinct layers exist, and the batters, even though they're mixed together, are clearly distinct.

Terrible love confessions be damned, they were meant for each other.

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i feel like i could've made this better but for some reason it just wouldn't work oops

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bitch to finish for some reason. it took literal months but it's only like 1000 words lmao. anyways. natsu will definitely get some gay payback in part 2.


End file.
